Behind the lies
by dragaosacrada
Summary: what happens when Galbatorix finds the last egg stolen....and by another rider from an different country, but thats not all she isn't human or elf. Who's side is she really on Eragon's, Galbatorix's or just simply her own?
1. A new begining

The morning sunlight woke up Eragon. He blinked a few times before getting up. His mission of saving Katrina with Roran had started and they've been traveling for five days. If it had been up to him it would have just been him, Saphira and Roran, but the elves had to send someone to protect him. Luckily he had been able to convince them to only send three elves instead of more.

His thought kept on wondering as watched the forest leaves sway gently in the wind above him. Beside him lay Roran, his cousin. Roran sensing Eragon's movement woke up.

"Sleep well," he asked while yawning.

Eragon didn't answer, his thoughts being somewhere else. Images from his vision still flashed through his mind.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I've been having the same dream for quite some time, that I'm starting to think its more then a dream."

Roran stared at Eragon, he was secretly hoping it had something to do with Katrina.

"Maybe if you tell me we can figure out what it means," he suggested after some time.

Eragon knew what Roran was thinking and agreed.

Galbatorix paced back and forth. Eragon had survived, the Varden had a new leader, the elves were back in the fight, the dwarves...Things were going just as planned. "What to you want," he hissed as a dark shadow appeared before him.

"Why, you seem quite nervous for someone who has won a great victory."

"I am not nervous! If that is all you wanted to tell me I have things to plan!"

The figure did not leave but instead persisted on talking. "If you want to win this war you need to conquer..."

Galbatorix shout him an evil look. "I KNOW! That is what I have been planning."

With a puff of black smoke he disappeared. Galbatorix was left alone, at last.

Miles away from Urû'bean a black horse with its mount stopped. The rider jumped off and led the black stallion to a small grove of trees and gave it a command, but spoke neither human, dwarve nor elf.


	2. Stolen!

**N/A: sorry the last chapter was kind of short. This takes place about a week later.**

A dark figure left in the dead of night the dark city of Urû'baen. Her black cloak blew in the bitter wind. All her energy had been drained from her body, she had used it all to break Galbatorix's magical barrier. For within her bag rested a emerald stone, the last dragon egg...well the last one in Alagaësia that is.

She was a good ways away from Urû'baen when the sun finally started to rise. Her legs throbbed painfully, her leg muscles tightened with every step from all the running but she couldn't stop now. She couldn't take the chance of Galbatorix founding out. The further she went the safer she was. Things around her turned blurry, with this exhaustion she would surely faint soon. Not wanting herself to be found with the egg she used the last of her magic to teleport it to some where only she knew.

Darkness clouded her eyes as she fell.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon and Roran stumbled across the valley. A few hours ago they had been ambushed by the Ra'zac, only one of the three elves travelling with them had survived. Saphira had been severely damaged on her right wing enabling her to fly for long periods of time.

Saphira we need a place to rest, do you think you can scan the lands for a safe place?

I will try little one, I do not know how long my wing will last, answered Saphira as she sent strong gusts of wind lifted off the ground. Be careful Eragon, you never know who is ready to bounce on us next.

Over the past few days Eragon had been feeling edgier then usual. Everyday took them closer Helgrind, closer to avenge their father's death and save Katrina, but yet Eragon felt something was wrong, the vision he told to Roran hasn't appeared to him sense and it's been about aweek.

Eragon, Urgals!

Without hesitating he warned the others and drew his sword. Its dull silver blade was stained with blood. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't forget the feeling of Zar'roc strength in his hands as it pierced his enemies. Roran fought beside, both of their strength had increased sense they had been away, Roran now made a fine warrior. The elf Torthan was rapid to strike his enemy. Within minutes the small battle was over. Their clothes black from Urgal blood.

Saphira landed near them mess, the pain in her wing was excruciating. I have found a small area that is some what hidden.

"Saphira says she has found a good place to rest, I say we should go. We could all use the rest," suggested Eragon telling the others. Both of them agreed.

----- ------ ----- ------ ----- ------- -----

Galbatorix rushed to the treasury. No impossible the egg the last egg was gone. No one, not even Eragon himself could've come here and taken it without some one knowing.

Galbatorix was frustrated. His eyes burned with hatred. "THE LAST EGG, THE LAST ONE! HOW COULD…..HOW DID YOU NOT SENSE A THING MORTAGH!"

Mortagh stood back in fear there was no way he could answer. He had nothing to do with it, it only could have been someone with strong magical abilities, but not even Eragon could've done it.

"My barrier was broken….my egg was taken….by who! Who," continued Galbatorix as he turned to face Mortagh. "Who ever it was you will bring him here…ALIVE! Do not fail me!"

When Mortagh left black smoke formed by Galbatorix appearing a man. "There is only one person who could've done it, and they weren't from Alagaësia," he told him coldly.

"You mean that some one from your country decided to interfere, Ezarth?"

Ezarth was Galbatorix's highest counsellor because of him Galbatorix had grown in power dramatically. He came from a country to the north of Alagaësia; some where the elves forgot existed. For safe reasons Galbatorix decided not to tell anyone of his existes.

"Precisely. It seems I'm no longer the only one from Draluz anymore. Some one else decided to join the fun," he replied in the same cold voice.


End file.
